


Just a Push

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: In A Heartbeat AU, M/M, also based off the fanart based off the short film, based off the short film, my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a Heartbeat AUDavid's poor heart doesn't want to hide anymore! He's in love with Jasper, and dang it, today is the day!





	Just a Push

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a fanart based off the short film. This whole thing follows the basic plot of the short film. Enjoy!

David knew it was wrong. He knew that even though he continuously arrived early at school just to get a peek of his crush, Jasper. He knew him from summer camp, but only a little, not enough to call themselves friends. They shared the same lunch period and his locker was only five away from his, but they barely ever talked since camp. The occasional wave or greeting from Jasper though was enough to keep his heart going a million miles a minute. 

Jasper was everything he wasn't and more. He was always kind, smart and brave. At camp, he was looked up to by all and showed everyone respect. Not to mention he was a top student in school, tutored on the weekends and also was on the swim team. David would lie and say he'd never been to a swim tournament if asked, but he had come once or twice to cheer Jasper on from the bleachers. 

Maybe if he had more guts, he wouldn't just watch his love go from afar. However, there was one big problem. And that's why he was currently climbing up a tree to get a better look at Jasper as he came into view. 

In one hand was the book Lord of the Flies. It was worn, but well taken care of. In his other hand was a ripe red apple, something he managed to throw into the air and catch without even needing to look up from the page. David sighed dreamily, smiling as he tried to push himself up. Unfortunately, however, he hit his head on a branch. Loudly. 

He barely had time to react to the sudden pain, his heart began to race. What if Jasper heard that?! Quickly, he forced himself to hide behind the tree trunk. Jasper's steps stopped, but within a minute, they continued. David's hands clutched his chest, his heart beating frantically until.... It came out of his chest. He gasped in shock and grabbed it, trying to shove it back in. 

This couldn't happen, not again! Tears pricked his eyes as his heart pounded more and more until he had to let it out once again. It beamed and shot out, grabbing his finger and tugging him closer to where Jasper was walking. David quickly shook his head and pointed to his chest, which began to feel too cold for comfort. 

Whoever made the phrase 'follow your heart' didn't know how hard that is for a 9th grader. What if people found out about his crush? He'd never hear the end of it! He remembered the last time his heart came out. It nearly got to Jasper at camp, but in the last second, the door slammed in its face and he was forced back inside David's chest. He couldn't stop crying. It hurt so much. 

His heart pouted, trying once more to tug him out of the tree, but instead accidentally let go and flung himself to Jasper. David bit back a gasp as the heart hit the apple away and instead rested in Jasper's hand, being tossed a few times in the air. 

David knew Jasper would lose his composure if he knew it was his heart he was holding. Scrambling down, David ran after them, attempting to quickly swipe his heart back, but it moved last minute. And he grabbed Jasper's hand. 

The action yanked Jasper from his reverie, making him nearly jump as he felt someone touch him. Turning around quick, Jasper stared with wide eyes before he relaxed, "Davey...?" 

David saw his heart poke out from inside Jasper's book at that moment. He'd apologize about this to him later- maybe- but right now he had to get his heart under control! No one could know about this. 

Reaching across, David attempted to snatch his heart. Again, it only flew away, which meant he had to chase after if which meant he just confused Jasper more which meant he had no chance which meant he NEEDED his heart back into his chest. The world felt suffocating, the way his heart wouldn't give up until he enclosed it in his fist. 

He only dared to look up then, only to find himself leaning over Jasper, nose to nose in a near kiss. David's face became bright red as Jasper's eye's frantically searched the other's for some sort of answer. Before either could speak, David heard footsteps and immediately pulled away. His knees were weak in the joints, but still he threw himself into the safety of some nearby bushes, clenching his heart tight. 

He didn't dare peek out until he was certain he could hear Jasper leaving after hearing the school bell toll. David let out a soft sigh, and looked over to his heart, only to see it already was off. 

Scrambling out of the trash can, David stood up just in time to see his heart slip through the school's doors. Only this time, it was with Jasper. His heart sunk as he ran straight to the door and opened it up. 

There his heart was. It had apparently tackled Jasper to the ground, made him spill his book and post it note bookmarks all over the floor. But the worst part was that it was nuzzling Jasper's cheek in front of everyone. Jasper was noticeably confused, reaching up to cup the heart in one hand before looking up to meet David's frantic eyes. He only stared at him, but his blue gaze was enough to freeze David over for a few seconds. Then the whispers came. 

"Is that... David's heart?" No, please don't look.

"No way, him? But... he's a dude.."

"That's so weird, Jasper, get away from him." But either moved. They just stared until David grabbed part of his heart and tugged. He wanted to get away. He wanted to go back to hiding, somewhere far away. Somewhere alone. 

His heart didn't give up easy though. It clung to Jasper, begging him to say something, but no words left his lips as the heart between them broke in two. 

David stormed out of the school. 

Half a heart in his hands. 

 

Regret. It filled his entire being and swelled in the place his whole heart once thrived. Was this how it felt when a heart broke? He pitied those who got their hearts broken over and over, but knew now from the reactions of his peers that he was doomed to that fate as well. Cradling his heart shard in his hands, he sniffled. Why did his heart tell him to do something so dangerous? Now everyone knew. He'd be a laughing stock for even daring letting his heart touch Jasper. He should have had better control. 

"...David?" He froze. Jasper? Quickly, David curled into himself, bringing himself into a near ball to collapse into. That didn't stop Jasper from walking over behind the tree and kneeling down in front of him. 

Jasper held out his hand, attempting to grab David's until he saw the boy flinch and retreat more. Instead, the next time he let his hand stay until David grew enough nerve to reveal the other half of his broken heart. 

"All it needs is a little hug," Jasper whispered, as if it was a far off memory he was recalling. Like something a mother had said, but he followed his words. Pressing his hands together, the heart began to glow, then it reconnected like brand new, "Just a little push." 

David lifted his heart up as it woke, looking around curiously at the situation. Jasper only smiled and then relaxed into a seated position besides David. David looked up slowly, trying to look him in the eyes, but diverting them when they came too close, eventually smiled back.


End file.
